1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to novel cyclohexane-1,3-dione derivatives of the following formula (1) useful as herbicides and plant-growth regulants. ##STR2## wherein,
X is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.6 alkoxy, C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.6 haloalkyl, nitro, C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.6 alkylthio, C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.6 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.6 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.6 sulfamoyl, and N, N-di(C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.6 alkyl)sulfamoyl group;
(X)n represents the number of X substituents which may be substituted on benzene ring, wherein n is 1, 2 or 3. Also, cyclohexyl moiety, one of the substituents on benzofuran ring, is substituted at C-4, C-5, C-6 or C-7 position on benzen ring;
R.sup.1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.6 alkyl group;
R.sup.2 is selected from the group consisting of C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.6 alkenyl and C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.6 alkynyl group;
R.sup.3 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.6 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.6 alkylthioalkyl, benzyl and C.sub.2 .about.C.sub.6 haloalkanoyl group;
R.sup.4 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkali metal cation, alkaline earth metal cation, C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.4 alkanoyl, C.sub.1 .about.C.sub.4 haloalkanoyl and benzoyl group.